Dark Sword
by Klaineisland
Summary: Prince Hummel has been captured by the Dalton Kingdom in order for them to destroy their worst enemy. Smut maybe. True love? Maybe. Death... Maybe. It's a klaine fiction!
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, he's here."

"Thank you, Wes. You are dismissed for the day."

"But, my lord, I have to serve supper in an hour." Wes stepped closer towards the male sitting at a throne.

"I'll get David to do it. Bring him in, I'll see you at supper."

"Thank you, sir," Wes back let out of the huge room and went to go grab the person waiting outside the door. The male on the throne sighed and fixed his crown, looking around the room. He noticed that a few if his pictures were fading and that he would get someone to paint new ones. The door opened, pulling him out if his thought.

In stepped another male, his brown hair a mess on too of his head. He had a few bruises in his pale skin an his clothes were ripped. His blue green eyes were rimmed with tears threatening to spill. His tattered clothes showed his exposed body, which made the King lick his lips. The male that had just walked in looked to be in his high teen age, or early twenties.

The King liked his lips once more before sitting up.

"Hello, welcome to the Dalton Kingdom. As you can see, I am the King. The ruler of this place. My name is Sebastian, but since you will be staying here, you can either call me King, Master, or Sir. You can not call me by my real name. But for you, You can call me King Sebastian or Sir Sebastian." The King stood up from his throne and walked down the five steps and made his way towards the stranger. "I hope you find this stay," he licked his lips, "rather dashing." He stuck out his hand for the stranger to take, but he stood there, tears falling rapidly on his face.

"Why..." He whispered.

The King pulled his hand back an straightened the coat he was wearing. "Why... What?" He questioned, lifting and eyebrow.

"Why did you take me away? Why did you kill my parents!" The stranger lunged forward the King, but he side stepped and he fell towards the floor. The King pulled out his sword and pointed it at the man on the floor.

"Your parents were working against Dalton. They were trying to take it over." He said calmly. "You're lucky we found you, or you would've been right along with them. Dead." He heard the boy sobbing, and put his sword back. He bent down on one knee and placed a hand on the males back.

"Why do you want me here?" He said through his sobs.

"We don't want you to fight for them. We want you on our side."

"Why?" The male sat up, rubbing his eyes. The King looked at him sadly, his brown eyes staring into the blue ones. He placed a hand on the formers knee.

"We're pretty sure you know what's happening over in Lima. You can help us."

"Why would I want to?" He asked looking down at the hand in his knee.

"Because, stranger, if not, we'll have to kill you."

He tensed. "I have a name."

"Well why don't you tell me it?" The King questioned.

"Why don't you ask for it?" He snapped.

The King nodded. 'I like this guy'

"Alright, fine, what's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"Kurt Hummel." He pulled his legs up close to his body and rested his head on his knee.

"Prince Kurt?" The King asked with enthusment. Kurt shook his head.

"No. Well, yes but I'm last on to the throne. My older brother was next, but- but since my parents aren't here, I guess he's king now." Kurt began to sob softly. "I- how did you know?"

"Our grandfathers had been fighting for ages, Kurt. My father and your father has too. But mine had died four years ago, putting me as King. And I slayed King Burt and Queen Carol down to their graves!" The King stood up and started swinging his sword.

"No- st-stop it! Please." Kurt begged, crying.

The King looked down at Kurt. "You're with us now. You are no longer a prince, so you have to forget them. And when your brother comes back to his castle and find everyone dead, that's when we will strike. We'll kill him, and then there will be no rivals." The King sat back down next to Kurt. "Forget them. It'll only do you harm if you keep them in your heart." The King placed his hands on both of Kurt's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. He smirked, gazing into the boys eyes.

"Sir, supper is ready! Oh..." Someone shouted barging in. The King took his hands back to himself and stood up.

"Thank you, Thad. But will you show our new guest, Kurt around and show him his living quarters?" Thad came over and helped Kurt to his feet.

"This way, Kurt." He walked over towards the door.

"See you at supper." The King said, winking an eye at Kurt. The boy blushed and followed Thad out of the throne room.

Everything was new to Kurt. His old castle was huge, but not this huge. There were two stair cases that were going down and one on the floor her was on. Thad ushered him up the flight of stairs, pointed at everything he needed. They entered what appeared to be a dormitory holding tons of rooms. They walked by a few open and closed ones, all of them sporting numbers on them.

"Here's my room. Number 7, my name is Thad. So if you ever need anything, just come to me. I work around the kingdom, more of the King's second hand man. Um, I'm rooming with Hunter. He is one of the servants here. So you would need to come to us if you need anything." Thad took Kurt by the arm and pulled him to room number 13.

"Is this my room?" He questioned.

"Yes, you'll be rooming with Sir Blaine. He is the sword master here. He's pretty nice, if he likes you." Thad laughed. "Um, also watch out. He likes things to be very organized and he does have a temper."

"Are there women here...?" Kurt said, rubbing his hands together.

"Nope. Just guys." Thad grinned and opened the door, showing Kurt a huge room. "Your lucky he plays such a big part in this kingdom. His room is the biggest in the dormitory." He lightly pushed a gawking Kurt in the room, smiling when Kurt ran over towards the window.

Kurt looked down and saw a beautiful garden holding his favorite flowers ever.

"Roses!" He said loudly.

"Here, come out." Thad said opening a huge door that lead to a balcony. Roses were hanging on the railings. Kurt picked one up, but yelped, dropping it off the balcony three stories high.

"Ah, another cut." He said sucking his thumb.

"I forgot! Excuse my rudeness. Let me go run you a bath and call up a nurse." Thad excused himself, leaving Kurt stating outside in awe.

He saw a few people tending the flowers and then he looked to his right and saw people battling with swords. Kurt himself never fought in the wars between Lima and Dalton. He wanted to when he was younger, but his father wouldn't let him. After his first mother had died, he had given up on fighting, and focused on reading and drawing.

"That was fun!" He heard someone shout from below.

"Yeah, it was okay, but tomorrow, be prepared!" He heard someone else reply. Kurt watched now as the sun began to fall into the horizon, then disappearing. Just then a huge bell rang and he saw the people below leave, and walked towards the castle.

"Just in time. Your bath is ready Kurt. By the time you get out a nurse will be with you, and they will show you to the dining area. I'll make sure to save a seat by me." Thad bowed to him and then left.

Kurt closed and locked the balcony door and made his way towards the bath area. He striped out of his cloths and sat in the steaming water.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was taking things so lightly. He should be furious and sad, but maybe Sebastian- the King, was right. Maybe he needed to forget everything. But was it that simple? Kurt sunk deeper into the tub, and crossed his arms. Why did the King wink at me? Is he gay? Is there even such a thing as gay kings?

All these thoughts were rushing in Kurt's mind. He splashes water on his face, shaking his head. He washed himself good, twice, scrubbing hard, trying to get all the dirt off. After five minutes of scrubbing, Kurt stood out of the tub and dried himself off. He wasn't about to put on his old clothes, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the room.

"You must be Kurt." A voice said, scaring Kurt. He nearly dropped his towel, but held on to it tightly. The guy that was there had brown hair and a blue and red blazer on.

"Yes... Um, are you the nurse?"

"Yeah. But call me Nick. I'll be showing you to the dining room, and I'll be giving you an official tour tomorrow." Nick patted a spot by him on the bed closes to the balcony door. "This is Sir Blaine's bed, but I doubt he will mind. Now come over here so I can stitch you up."

Kurt reluctantly came and sat next to Nick.

"Geez! Look at these bruises. And you have an open gash.. What happened?" Nick wiped at the open gash on Kurt's arm making him wince.

"You guys invaded out home and blew up some of the rooms. A wall crumpled on me when I was asleep an I got cut in the process." He said sourly.

"I'm sorry to here that Kurt." Nick grabbed a brown glass bottle and handed it to Kurt. "Here drink this. It will heal all your cuts and bruises by tomorrow. Trust me." Kurt took the bottle from his hand and chugged it down. He coughed and sputtered, standing up.

"Ew! Why- what.." He coughed more.

"Oh.. It might taste gross." Nick said, smiling.

"Thanks for telling me that after I drank that!"

"Oh, hush. Let's get you dressed. Um, we're going to have to find you something to wear for now on, but now you'll just have to wear some of Blaine's." Nick grabbed gray legging type pants and a green and yellow tunic. He placed it on the bed and looked over towards Kurt. "How's this?"

"It's fine. It's just that I'm not used to stuff like this.."

"What, nice clothing?"

"No, such a downgrade. I mean at my castle, our servants had better clothing that this. Not to be rude."

"Wait... What castle?" Nick crossed his arms.

"The Lima Castle. I was a Prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt grimaced at himself before stepping through the door. Every sound he heard outside of the door suddenly stopped and he winced. He continued to look at the ground, his hands behind his back. He felt hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at him. He pulled the tunic down, trying to cover his thighs but it was no use. He sighed and looked back at Nick who was deciding what to do. Before Nick opened his mouth the King stood up, holding a wine glass in his hands.

"Ah, Kurt! Glad to see you made it." The King did a once over, licking his lips and smiled. "Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel, our new guest. Please find a seat!" The King made it obvious that he wanted Kurt to sit by him, but Thad came up and ushered him towards where he sat earlier. The King frowned slightly, but then grinned when the food was set on the table. "Everyone dig in!" And with that, the whole room went up with a buzz. Kurt sat between Thaddeus and some blond kid he didn't recognize. Once he sat down, his shirt tunic rode up exposing how tight the leggings were.

"Damn." The blond kid whispered. Kurt glared at him, but the blond kid kept staring. Thad noticed and hit him.

"Jeffery, please act appropriate." Thad crossed his arms, staring at him. Jeffery stuck out his tongue, but apologized to both of them.

"My apologies, Kurt. I'm Jeff. I'm the archery master here. I'm pretty good too." He grinned widely and Thad just snorted.

"Stop flirting before I tell Nick." He said picking up his fork. He looked over at Kurt at the corner of his eye and saw him blushing. "Kurt, I hope you aren't falling for this dip shit." He whispered in his ear. Kurt smiled slightly, but shook his head. He wasn't here to make friends, but Thad, Nick, and Jeff seemed pretty cool.

Kurt was quiet the rest of dinner, occasionally nodding to what Thad said and giving a confused look over to Jeff basically destroying his food. He wasn't sure if he would like it here, but he was here, and there was nothing he could do.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

* * *

"Why is he wearing my clothes, and why does he have to room with me?"

"Because he doesn't have anything to wear right now. We are getting his clothes made tomorrow." The King said, walking slowly towards his room.

"That didn't answer my other question."

The King sighed and stopped walking. He leaned against the wall closest to him and rubbed a hand down his face. "Because, you're the only who doesn't have to share a room with someone."

"Well why does it have to be a guy from the Lima Castle? You know our rivalry, and you just decide to bring him here." The former crossed his arms, staring at the ground.

"He's here to help."

"Oh, did he tell you that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Watch your tone of voice." The King said firmly.

"Oh please." He said rolling his eyes.

"I mean it, Blaine. You've been acting like you are better than everyone here."

"Maybe that's because I am." He said, locking eyes with the King. He watched how the King opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"Blaine." He said firmly.

"Sebastian." Blaine smirked.

"It's Your Majesty. Ruler. Your Highness, King Sebastian, Sir Sebastian." He said tugging hard on his coat. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Goodnight Blaine." He said, stalking off. Blaine smirked, rolling his hazel eyes, and turned around. He fixed his armor on his arms before he started walking towards his room. He nodded his hey to some servants he didn't even know, running a hand over his gelled back hair. For some odd reason he kept thinking about the new guy. Kurt was it? Blaine remembered how he felt when he walked into the dinning area. His thighs perfectly shaped. The way he tinted pink when everyone noticed him. How is hair was perfectly up. And he couldn't wait to actually get to talk with him. He stopped at the beginning of the stairs an shook his head. He wasn't about to do this. He wasn't about to fall in love with a Lima Resident. Blaine knew that for sure.

He jogged up the spiral stair case and turned left into the dormitory hall. Opening his door, he sighed. He looked around the room and found that his bed was completely made. He looked to the other side and saw another bed, that wasn't there before, that was made too, but had pajamas laid on it. He smirked, staring at himself in the mirror on his dresser. He ran a hand over his face and under his chin, deciding to shave the stubble off later. He took off his armor, placing it under his bed, leaving him in a plain brown long sleeve and long tight pants. He threw the shirt off his body exposing his muscles. He put a hand through his hair and ruffled it, making curls pop out from underneath the tons of amounts of gel. He bent down, taking his shoes off and placed them under his bed.

Stretching he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Today had been rough for one Blaine Anderson. He hadn't been with the group who raided Lima, so he stayed here, helping other people who had stayed with their sword work. Their weren't any kids in the kingdom, but their were in the town, so no one really had to watch out for them. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he got rudely interrupted.

"I'm positive! I doubt he'd mind if you stayed with me and Nick. Thad will be there too, so Sir Sebastian wouldnt mind. Uh, Thad put pajamas on your bed already, so come when you are dressed!" Jeff shut the door, smiled at Kurt. Blaine froze for a second, forgetting he was sharing a room with someone. Someone from Lima. He instatly got angry and balled his fist. Kurt finally turned around and jumped when he saw someone sit up in the bed.

"Oh! You scared me!" Kurt said, his voice high pitched. Blaine glared at him, not speaking. Kurt straightened out the tunic he was wearing and walked over to his bed. "You must be Blaine?" He looked over his shoulders to the other man, who was staring at him pretty hard. Kurt gulped an turned back around. He picked up the pajamas he was wearing and turned around.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you know about me already, but I'm Prince-"

"You aren't a Prince anymore." Blaine said hard.

"I- I know, it was a habit. But I'm Kurt. And I guess I'll be staying with you. I just hope you get to like me." He rubbed his sweaty hands together.

"I honestly doubt it, Lima." Blaine spat, standing up and looked at himself in the mirror. He watched at how Kurt dropped his head and slumped his shoulders. Blaine instantly felt bad, but then felt good because this was normal for him. Though he never said it face to face before. Lima and Dalton have been fighting for the higher throne for hundreds of years, so Kurt would get used to the hate thrown at him. But it just seemed that everyone liked him but Blaine himself. He repeated over and over in his head that he wouldn't fall in love with him, and to keep that from happening, he'd half to be mean to him. Blaine unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He took them off in one swift movement, throwing them into a hamper. He patted his chest, continuously looking at Kurt through the mirror who was now taking off his shoes. Blaine looked down and saw that he had a problem so he thought of something else. Anything else. No more goats milk. The paper ran in today. The sun-

"I'm leaving." Kurt said softly. Blaine turned around and mentally frowned. He missed him getting undressed. Kurt was now wearing black shorts and a purple long sleeve, his hair mussed down on his head and his eyes a darker shade than before.

"Why- where are you leaving to?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just to room 16. I'm staying with Nick and Jeff tonight." Kurt said, connecting eyes with Blaine. He never really got a good look at Blaine. From his muscular legs an thighs to his v-line showing from under his boxers, his toned chest and arms and his hazel eyes. He had curly hair that Kurt could tell needed gel to keep I locked down. Blaine broke the eye contact, focusing on himself again.

"Whatever." He said. He heard Kurt sigh and he broke in side. He stood there staring at himself while he heard the door shut. And he felt tears in his eyes. Because Kurt didn't say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

GUYS AND GALS thank you so much for the support! This is only just the beginning, and I hope you all stay onboard till we get to our last destination! Lol I read the review so yeah(: Summer is almost here so I'll try to write more often! Oh and thank you **Marianne(:**

Kurt stood outside his room door. He gripped his arms hard and slid to the floor. He has never met anyone that hatred before. He tried calming himself down, wiping the tears from his face. Laying his head on his knees, he started to breath softly.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt looked up to see Thad walking over quickly. He knelt next to Kurt and lifted his head up with his hand. "Why are you crying?" His dark brown eyes looked into Kurt's with sorrow. Kurt whipped his tears and sniffled.

"Nothing, I- I just miss my parents." He lied. His parents were too busy for him. He never really spent time with them or his brother. He mainly stayed in his part of the castle. Thad nodded, though knew something was up. He stood up and straightened out his blazer before helping Kurt up. Kurt smiled his thank you, and followed after Thad to Jeff's room. Thad grabbed Kurt by the arm and ushered him inside.

"Kuuurt!" Jeff shouted, pulling away from Nick's embrace. He raced over to a startled Kurt. Kurt got knocked into the door when Jeff attacked him with a hug. He looked over at Thad who laughed and walked towards Nick.

"Hey?" Kurt said.

"Jeff." Nick said firmly. Nick walked over an pulled him off Kurt. "My apologies, Prince Hummel." Nick bowed.

"I'm no prince here." Kurt said sitting on one of the two beds.

"YOU WERE A PRINCE?! PLEASE marry me?" Jeff shouted, getting on one knee. Kurt laughed nervously, crossing his legs.

"Too bad you already have a boyfriend..." Thad sang out, laying back on the same bed as Kurt.

"Yeah, well if you aren't marrying me, please let us be best friends!" Jeff stood up, and winked at Nick.

"So are to two dating?" Nick asked gesturing towards Kurt and Thad.

"Can I say the same about you two?" Kurt asked. Jeff nodded hard, wrapping an arm around Nick's waist.

"But no, Kurt and I are not together. You forget that I have a girlfriend that's in town. Besides, if we were, Blaine be furious!"

"Why would he be furious? He hates me." Kurt said calmly.

"Why'd you say that?" Thad asked sitting up.

"He was so mean. He would barely talk, and he looked at me like he would kill me in my sleep." Kurt looked at Nick and Jeff and Thad, seeing how they were happy, and how he was sad.

"I'm sure he was just grumpy." Jeff said.

"Besides, did you not see the way he looked at you during supper?" Thad quipped in. All of them smiled widely at Kurt who have them confused looks.

"Well it doesn't matter now, he officially hates me, and I much rather not talk about it." Kurt sighed and laid back on the bed. He ran a hand through his soft, chestnut brown hair. Nick smirked at the way Thad looked down at him. As if Jeff was reading his mind he blurted out.

"You two go out!"

Kurt sat up quickly. "What?"

"Like, it doesn't have to be a real thing. Just whenever you see Blaine, like state at each other, or like hug." Nick explained.

"Just to get him jealous. Then he'll be crawling and begging for you." Jeff added.

"Who says I want him? Who says I'm gay?" Kurt asked referring to Blaine.

"You two would just be perfect!" Thad said. "And well, are you?"

"Us.. Perfect? No thanks. But I am."

"And so is he. Perfect couple!"

"So.. I just got here. I- I don't know."

"Just go with it." Nick said, pouring him a glass of water.

"I mean, I don't mind." Thad said.

"Well, you are pretty cute.." Kurt joked. Everyone laughed and then settled down.

"Are Wes and David coming?" Thad asked, walking towards the coffee table and picking up a book.

"I don't think so. Wes got two days off, so he and David are going in town to meet their girlfriends." Jeff said, sitting next to Kurt. Nick could see how uncomfortable Kurt was around Jeff. He shrugged it off.

"You know, I sometimes think they made up the whole girlfriend things so they could just go out of town and be together without anyone knowing." Nick said. Kurt was lost. He remembered Wes, he was the one that brought him in the castle. But he didn't know a David. Everyone nodded and then gathered around the small kitchen, getting a slice of pound cake. Of course Jeff got two.

"Guess what time it is!" Thad yelled, lounging on the couch.

"Ah yes. Movies!" Jeff said excitedly.

"I guess we can. Let Kurt on in the movies." Jeff sat down on the coffee table next to Nick and Kurt sat on the floor, legs crossed and cake in lap. "Alright. Here we go!"

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-JUST A RANDOM THING! DONT PAY ANY MIND TO THIS IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT!-

_**"But sir. The front line is falling back. We have no other recruits! We can not push forward."**_

_**"Do as I say, Chester. Push everyone forward. Even the archers."**_

_**"Lord, I am telling you, we can not! We don't have more people, everyone is injured. All the nurses had to leave for more medicine." Chester panicked, holding the reins to his horse tightly.**_

_**"Well, looks like we'll just have to go fight, because we are not losing to Lima, again." Lord Smythe whipped his horse and rode off towards the battle. Chester gulped hard and looked around at the horse men behind him.**_

_**"What are ye waitin' for?!" He yelled. "Let's go!" He raised his sword screaming and rode off. Everyone yelled an followed. Chester swung down with his left hand, slicing the enemy on the side of him. He heard his horse make a loud size and he felt himself being lifted into the air. He flew off his horse and landed on something seething sharp. He cried out in pain causing Lord Smythe to look back. He jumped off his horse and ran towards Chester.**_

_**"Chester, are- are you... Oh my.." He placed his hands on Chester's bloody chest. **_

_**"Get it out! Get it out!" He screamed. Lord Smythe gripped the sword that was deep in Chester's chest. He pulled hard but it wouldn't budge. Chester yelled in pain. **_

_**"Hold on, I'll get you to the nurse." He tried to pick him up, but he batted his hand away. **_

_**"Don't. Just leave, i be fine. Go and win..." Chester coughed up blood. **_

_**"No, I'm taking you."**_

_**"No. Go.." Chester started heaving. "You were always a good friend to**_

_**me.." Chester gripped his chest, before closing his eyes, one last time.**_

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey, wake up." Kurt moaned, turning over. "Wake. Up." Kurt opened his eyes slowly and found Blaine standing over him. "Get up. I'm taking you in town, unfortunately." Blaine backed away from the bed and bit into an apple. Kurt sat up, rubbing a hand down his face.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Why would I know." Blaine have him a weird face before turning around, looking out the window.

"I-.." Kurt didn't finish his sentence. Instead he got up off the bed and fixed it. Blaine turned around and had to blink a few times because Kurt was bent over.

"You don't, um. You don't new to fix the bed. The servants will."

"It's fine." Kurt straightened out the covers. He placed his pillows neatly. Kurt wondered who he had slept with, but thinking about it, it was probably Thad, since Jeff and Nick were together.

"I said you don't have to." Blaine said hard, walking over and messed up the bed. Kurt stared at him like he was crazy. "They can do it. Now let's go." Blaine gripped him by the arm, hardly and pushed him out the room. Kurt didn't argue or talk anymore. He

just sighed and walked with Blaine down the stairs. "We are going to the town's clothing store, to find you something. It won't be nice clothing, but at least you would get something. You know, instead of wearing other peoples clothes." Blaine glanced at Kurt in the corner of his eye. He could tell he was fuming. 'Oh god, please don't blow up.' Blaine thought.

"You know what? I haven't even met you for 24 hours and you already treat me like crap. What did I do?" Kurt said, stopping Blaine from walking by grabbing him by the arm and pushing him on the wall. Blaine reacted badly, and all punched Kurt in the arm, making him wince. Blaine's eyes went wide and tried to reach for Kurt, but he shook him off and leaned against the wall.

"Kurt-"

"Don't talk to me and don't touch me. Let's just get what we need so I can come back and ignore you." Kurt's voice broke at the last word, mentally hurting Blaine. He really hadn't meant to hurt him. But being himself he shook it off and got angry again.

"I'll just get someone else to take you, since you are being such a whimp." Blaine said staring away from Kurt. Just then Thad came from out one door and saw them.

"Hey guys! Blaine, Kurt." Thad grinned. Then he remembered what Jeff and Nick said and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. The boy tensed and gave him a confused look until Thad kissed him on the head and then he remembered.

"H-hey Thad." Kurt breathed out. Thad let him go and looked at him wit heart eyes.

"What are you two up .to?" He asked, taking one of Kurt's hands. Blaine watched them in disgust. But he was jealous that wasn't him. He wanted to be the one to touch Kurt like that.

"So you two?" He said hardly. He glared at Kurt before looking away so they wouldn't see the hurt on his face.

"Yeah, it was a connection." Kurt wisped out.

"Oh. Well. Thad can take you for some clothes then. I'm going." Blaine nodded to Thad and jogged up the stairs. Once he was no longer in sight, Thad let go of Kurt with a smile.

"So where are we going?"

"To town." Kurt said gloomily. Thad gave him a small nod.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's... I didn't have enough sleep I assume. First night and all." Kurt put his hands in his shorts pocket. Thad looked at him suspiciously before opening the huge door and exiting the castle.

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Woah, Kurt, look at you." The King said once Kurt came into his room. Kurt blushed a little at the way he was looking at him. Kurt was wearing a very tight long sleeve shirt with pants. He had gold armor on his chest and shoulders and legs, and a sword at his side.

"Hey." He said small. The king motioned Kurt to come sit at the desk so they could talk, and he did just that.

"You look nice, even though it's nothing much. Yet." King Sebastian said, crossing his legs under the table. Kurt just nodded, looking at the papers scattered on the desk. "Is everything alright? How's your stay so far?"

"It's- It's good. But,"

"I know you stayed with Jeff and Nick last night. And it's fine. You can stay with anyone whenever." King Sebatian said with with a smile. Kurt gave him a nod and continued to speak,

"This, Blaine person. He's a little- a little much." Kurt finally met eyes with The King and saw how his eyebrows furrowed up in confusion.

"Well, yes. But is there something wrong between you two? Do you not want to stay with him? I'll be happy to move you into a different room, though the only room avalible is with me..." King Sebastian said, a hint of want in his voice. Kurt liften an eyeborw.

"Eh, no it's fine. It's just that he cares fro himself a lot. I don't mind rooming with him."

"Well, okay. Um, you will start training tomorrow at the feilds. You might start just looking around at the different things. If you want to be an archer, like Jeff, or you can learn to master the sword with Blaine," The King pointed at Kurt's sword. "Or a nurse like Nick. Or basically anything. But you will have to do something here. And maybe one day you will tell us what's going on over in Lima. Like what are there guards like, if they ever have any more."

"So, I'm just here to give you answers." Kurt said, blandly. "I'm here to tell you how to officially take down Lima, and when you do so, I'll just die because you guy's will kill me?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Not at all, Kurt! We all hope that you will stay, and join us. Besides, Dalton Kingdom is the best here in the Nation."

"I think not." Kurt said, looking away from The King's eyes and looked at what he was wearing. Just a plain black shirt with a grey chest plate. His hair was to the side, off his face and was a brown color. His face kind of reminded Kurt of a merekat, espesially when he smirked.

"Kurt, can I tell you a story?" He asked. Kurt nodded, sitting back comfortably in the chair."OKay, well basically, this whole thing started long ago. Our great great great grandfathers used to be the best of friends when they were younger. They did everything together. The apparently met in school, I remebmber my father telling me it.

* * *

-story-

_**"Remember, to tilt the sword sideways, the strike. You never want to strike straight away. Alright. Grab partners and practice." The instructor called out pacing in front of the group of teenage boys covered in armor. He watched as the took off there helmets to expose their faces so they could find their friends. A blonde kid with dark blue eyes smiled wide as his best friend came waked over, shaking his black haired head at his friend messed up hair.**_

_**"Devin, you need to bring a brush with you to maintain your hair." The black haired teen said, his green eyes sparkling.**_

_**"Eh, it's just gonna get messed up anyways." Devin said, running a hand through his long blond hair. **_

_**"Clark. Devin. Stop talking and get to work." Their instructor barked. The boys winced and put on their helmets. Devin grinned as he whipped his sword out, striking at Clark, an inch before cutting into him.**_

_**"Woah, watch it!" Clark said with a laugh. He parried Devin's second strike, spinning to his right and tripping him with his foot. Devin fell hard on his back looking up at Clark who had a foot on his chest and his sword at his neck. Their eyes connect and Clark smirked drawing his sword back. He reached down and grabs his friend by the hand and pulled him up to his feet. They fist bumped and made there way out of the arena and towards the towns market. Before so, they removed their armor and swords, placing them back in the storage room. Clark, caring for his hair too much, stood in the mirror and brushed his hair in his face then flipped it to the right, making the perfect swoop. Devin rolled his eyes, but pushed his hair off his face.**_

_**"What to grab something to eat, loser?" Clark asked, exiting the room after Devin. Devin pushed him, smiling.**_

_**"It was just practice." He said softly.**_

_**"So what! I still whooped your ass. Just wait until next year, we are both going to be in Dalton!" He threw an arm around his friends shoulders.**_

_**"Yeah..." Devin said, slumping his shoulders.**_

_**"What's the matter?" Clark asked.**_

_**"I-I'm not going to Dalton. I'm going to.. To Lima."**_

"So you see, they weren't friends anymore because of that." King Sebastian stated, slumping back in his chair.

"What does that have to so with anything?" Kurt asked, rubbing his knees.

"Even before our great great great great grandfathers were even in the Nation, Dalton was still better." He said, smirking at Kurt's face of denial.

"Okay. Well it's getting late. I must be going." Kurt stood up slowly and left the large room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"We are staying with you." Jeff said, gripping his pillow to his chest. Thad And Nick stood behind him, holding blankets and their own pillows.

"No." Blaine said, glaring at Thad in particular. He didn't know why he was, but then again he did. It was because he didn't have Kurt to himself. And mainly the reason he didn't want anyone over was so they could talk. But he knew that wasn't going to happen because Kurt still seemed mad at him for punching him in the arm. And Blaine knew he couldn't talk to him because he'll get nervous and then find something that will set him off so he can get angry.

"Hey! Come right in!" Kurt beamed behind Blaine, motioning for the boys to come in. Blaine tensed when he felt Kurt's breath on his neck, but the good feeling in him subsided and he moved out of the doorway to let them in. Blaine's face grew into a frown, closing the door after Nick entered the room.

"Kurt, can I- We need to talk." Blaine said firmly, walking onto the balcony. He stood and leaned on the marble railing waiting for Kurt to come out. A few moments later Kurt came out, throwing a plain t-shirt over his bare chest, and just for half a second Blaine witnessed the pale white skin of one Kurt. Blaine almost moaned but he shook his head and turned around to face the courtyard below. Kurt closed the balcony door behind him. It was quite for a few minutes, both of them staring off into space. Kurt was standing by the roses again, gazing at them, a lot on his mind. Blaine stood up off the railing and made his way towards Kurt. He just stood in front of Kurt, crossing his arms over the tank top he was wearing that were exposing his muscles. Kurt finally looked up from the flowers to a pair of hazel eyes. Their eyes met, honey colored ones mixing with the blue orbs.

"Is there something you needed?" Kurt asked softly, looking from Blaine's eyes to his hands. Blaine could tell that Kurt still had anger towards him, but he let his guard down.

"You let them in my room." Blaine said, trying not to raise his voice.

"No," Kurt stated looking up again and connecting eyes with Blaine. "I let them in our room. You forget I'm rooming with you." Blaine blinked hard and turned his head to look over the balcony.

"This is why I can't.." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine back to look at him in the eyes.

"I said you can't just let people in!"

"They are our friends, I thought it'd be fine-"

"They're my friends. You just got here, therefore they don't know you." Blaine said angrily.

"I don't get why you are so angry! I let them in because we are all friends here. If it's a big deal, I'll just stay with them!" Kurt shouted back. Blaine backed away an inch, putting space between them.

"I'm angry because I have to be with you! A Lima Resident! The dirtiest of all the Kingdoms!" Blaine shouted back. "It's you who isn't wanted here! Sebastian only wants you for information, and if he's lucky, sex."

"How can you be so mean? I haven't done anything wrong to you. Why do you hate me?" Kurt piped back, glancing away from Blaine and to the flowers. Blaine breathed heavily, a loss of words. Why is it that he hated him. He knows he didn't actually hate Kurt, it just came off that way.

"I don't hate you, I- I just really like-"

"Hey guys, I made cookies!" Jeff shouted from the now open door, cutting Blaine off mid sentence. He closed the door, and then it was silent. Blaine stood awkwardly there, running a hand through his curls. Kurt's face softened at Blaine's first words. 'I don't hate you.' Maybe they had a friendship late on in life. Kurt shrugged it off and walked past Blaine and into the castle. Blaine groaned loudly and sat on the railing, throwing his feet off the edge and hung his head in despair. He almost told Kurt that he liked him. Almost. And if it wasn't for Jeff, boy, he would've kissed him right there. But he didn't. And he probably never will.


	4. Chapter 4

IF YOU ARE WERE WONDERING "WHEN THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO UPLOAD AGAIN?!" I FORGOT TO SAY... I won't UPLOAD ON SUNDAYS! IT WASNT WORKING MONDAY, and I had softball TUESDAY! And it's late like 12:40 almost am here. I HAVE GAMES ON FRIDAY SAT AND SUNDAY AND PRACTICE TOMORROW SO THIS PROLLY ONLY UPDATE THIS WEEK! SORRY):::

* * *

"What was all that yelling about?" Thad asked gesturing outside. Kurt shrugged and grabbed a cookie off the table. He bit into the chocholately goodness, dripping some on his chin. He licked it off, getting every single drop off, missing a smudge. Thad grinned and got off the bed. He licked his thumb and wiped it off Kurt's chin just as Blaine walked in.

"What the hell." He said, grabbing Thad and pushing him on the wall. He grabbed him by the neck and glared at him, his eyes seeping into his soul.

"Hey hey!" Nick and Jeff said simultaneously, reaching to pull Blaine off, but it was no use. Blaine was that much stronger.

"Stop! Stop." Kurt yelled grabbing Blaine by the shoulder. Kurt noticed how quickly Blaine relaxed from his touch. Kurt yanked him back so he let go of Thad but was still face to face with him.

"What? Don't want me to hurt your boyfriend?" Blaine spat at Kurt.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kurt yelled. He threw his hands up in his hair with frustration. Blaine relaxed more, but was still glaring at Thad.

"What do you mean? You two were touchy feely this morning!"

"It was an act, Blaine. They were trying to make you jealousy." Nick said. He looked at Blaine in his eyes and saw the pain behind them.

"Listen. I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend, remember? Danielle, in town?" Thad said. Blaine turned quickly and punched him in the face. Thad bent over in pain, holding his left eye. The other three boys yelled and pulled Blaine away from doing anymore damage.

"Out! All of you!" Blaine yelled, pointing towards the door. Jeff gathered everyone's things and left, Nick and a crying Thad trailing behind him. Kurt hesitated, still in shock of what just happened.

"Why did-"

"Get out!" Blaine said, turning away from Kurt.

"You know, for a second there I thought we could've been friends." Kurt said, spitting out the last word. He grabbed his pillow off his bed and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I'm such an idiot, Nick." Blaine sighed, strapping on his shoulder armors. Nick chuckled holding Blaine's helmet in his hands. He never got to actually fight or anything, considering he was the Kingdom Nurse.

"Love makes you feel that way." He said, looking towards Jeff who was off in the distant talking to a bunch of minors.

"Who am I in love with?" Blaine asked, tying his shoes. Nick looked at Blaine and smirked.

"Do I have to say who? It was pretty obvious that you like or love Kurt. We all knew by the way you looked at Thad." Nick said with a smile. Blaine looked up at him and frowned.

"I do not like that... Lima kid." Blaine said harshly.

"Say what you want to say, but your actions show otherwise." Nick stood up and handed Blaine his helmet. "I'm gonna go check on Thad and then get Kurt so someone can give him a tour. See you in a few."

"Alright. Tell Ross to send the minors in. It's time to kick some ass."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"It's fine. He was just jealous."

"Are you sure? I could go get more ice- I"

"Kurt, relax. It's just a black eye. I'm okay." Thad reassured Kurt. Thad laid back in his bed, covering his body with a blanket. Kurt nodded and walked towards the small kitchen and filled a glass with water. He grabbed a few herbs and a pill, taking it over to Thad.

"I still want you to take these herbs and this pill, just in case." He made Thad sit up and handed him the glass. Thad laughed, closing his non swollen eye slowly.

"Nick will be here in a little while. He'll know what to do with a black eye. You're acting like I'm dying." Thad laughed more and it only made Kurt blush with embarrassment. There was a knock at the door and Nick stepped in, wearing a blue and red blazer and carrying a first aid kit.

"Hey guys. Kurt you need to get ready, Hunter is coming in just a few minutes." Nick placed the kit on the bed and took out a pill in a container telling Thad to swallow it. Kurt nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few!" Kurt whisped, exiting out the door. He quickly walked to room 13 and unlocked the door. Once inside he went to the bath area and did a once over in the mirror. He sighed at his hair and grabbed a can of hairspray and a comb and started to style his hair up. Once that was complete he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Leaving the bath are he went over to his dresser an picked out a tan colored long sleeve and black shorts. He didn't know if or where he was training but he was sure theirs give him the appropriate attire for it. Checking once more in the mirror, he left the room and jogged back to Thad's room. He walked in and found that Thad was asleep and Nick was talking to some one.

"Kurt, just in time. This is Hunter, he'll be showing you around the combat plaza. He is the one that rooms with Thad, and he's one of our friends, so you should get along with him."

Kurt walked over to Nick and Hunter, smiling. He was so ready to get his fighting on.

"So you're Kurt." Hunter said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "They were right. You are gorgeous."

"They?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I should say Blaine. Talks in his sleep at night. I stayed with him last night because I heard there were cookies! All about," Hunter pulled his arm back to himself and used quotations in the air. " 'Oh Kurt.. So beautiful... So gorgeous. Why can't you.. Love me?' He's right though. Pretty cute. But, I'm staying away, I might get my ass beat by him if I lay a hand on you again." Hunter and Nick laughed, Kurt blushing.

"I- I don't believe it. He's so rude."

"He doesn't know how to express his feelings is all. He cares." Hunter assured him. At that moment, Kurt started having feelings for Blaine. He knew he shouldn't, but Blaine did seem like a good person, and he was pretty hot.

"Oh." Was all Kurt said, interlocking his fingers with his own. Nick smiled and motioned them towards the door.

"Better get going." He said. Kurt and Hunter nodded and told Nick they'd see them later on. Kurt walked with his head up high, ready to begin his day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Do you know where you would like to train?" Hunter asked, kicking a pebble on the cobblestone. He looked over at Kurt who was looking off into the distant, staring at something. Or someone. He smiled slightly, watching how Blaine whipped and weaved through the five guards, clashing his sword on theirs. Hunter tugged at his blazer, accidentally knocking his elbow into Kurt's shoulder and it pulled him back into reality.

"What'd you say?" He asked, his eyes bright and cheeks a light pink. Hunter snorted and stopped walking. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and turned him around so they were both facing the weaponry stations.

"This is where we keep all of our weapons and armor. You come here before you go anywhere else if you have training." Hunter turned them around so they were facing the fighting fields. "And that's where you will train. We have the sword masters. The archers, the brawlers, and the scouts. Earlier while you were day dreaming I asked where you'd like to try and fight. Y'know, just for a trial."

"Well. See where I came from was Lima. Sure you've heard of it." Kurt smirked. "And... I was a prince. And me being... Gay, I didn't really do much fighting."

"Are you stereotyping?" Hunter said playfully. "Did you not know that Jeff and Blaine fight?"

"I'm just saying that I haven't before!" Kurt said with a grin.

"Well.. What do you have in mind?" Hunter said, walking by Kurt's side towards the fighting fields.

"Nothing really. I guess I can try all and see which one I like." Kurt grasped his hands together. Hunter nodded and motioned him to the dueling field where Blaine was fighting a younger boy.

Blaine did a turn and sliced down with his sword connecting with the other boys with a loud clang. He knocked him on the side of his head with the butt of his sword, causing the younger boy to lose his helmet. Kurt noticed how the other boy had short red hair that was sticking to his forehead. He was breathing hard, dodging Blaine's strikes. Red head ran forward pointing his sword straight for Blaine's head. Kurt gasped which made Hunter laugh. Blaine bent backwards, causing his own helmet to fall off, exposing his wild curls. He grabbed the sword above him and threw it behind him, before standing up and striking down with his sword. It struck the younger boy in the shoulder and he fell back, crashing to the ground. The other teens cheered and rose to their feet clapping. Kurt shot up and clapped as loud as he could, not knowing what he was doing until it was done.

Blaine looked in Kurt's direction and smirked, but his eyes flashed. He put his helmet on quickly so no one could see him blush. Kurt smiled, but sat down next to Hunter.

"Gosh, you are in love." Hunter put in, getting Kurt to stand up again and walking him towards the archery fields. Hunter waved at Blaine whose eyes were locked on Kurt.

"With who?" Kurt asked, swinging his arms back and forth.

"With Blaine!" Hunter said with a hearty chuckle. Kurt hid his face away from Hunter, afraid of showing off a crimson color.

"A-am not." Kurt said, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

"What ever you say, Kurt."

"Hey dudes!" Jeff yelled, spotting the two guys walking towards him. Jeff pulled back on the bow and aimed at an apple on too of. Play dummies head. He waited until Kurt and Hunter were seated by the minors before he let go. The arrow shot pass a few bystanders before hitting the apple, right in the center. Jeff jumped and did a dance, laughing at the cheers he got.

"Show off." Hunter whispered.

"Alright, lunch is being served in the main courtyard. You guess have an awesome rest of the day." Jeff told them. The few teenagers said their goodbyes and left, talking about how cool that shot was. "Hey guys, what's up?" Jeff said, taking his arrows off his back and setting them on the ground. He walked over and fist bumped Hunter and sat next to Kurt.

"Showing Kurt around here. But he's too damn busy day dreaming about all the things he's gonna do to Blaine." Hunter said, laughing. Kurt glared at him, but his face was beet red. Kurt sighed and looked around the field. This place was truly beautiful and it was so full of life. All the nature and birds and rabbits and a few deer. He looked off into the distance and saw that Blaine was swinging his sword around by himself, having dismissed the kids for lunch.

"Im gonna go.. Check something out." Kurt said standing, wiping his sweaty hands on his shorts.

"We know you are going to go see Blaine, you don't have to hide it." Jeff said biting into a roast beef sandwich he pulled out of a bag. Kurt blushed. Was it that obvious?

He cautiously made his way towards the court, stopping a few times to try and talk himself out of it. But he made it there and sat awkwardly on the wooded bench. Blaine was still going strong when he heard a crash come from behind him. He turned to find Kurt in the midst of broken wood.

"Woah, Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine dropped his sword making a loud clang. He jumped over the small wooden fence. He kneeled down next to him and held him in his arms. Blood was gushing out of Kurt's right arm.

"Blaine? I... I'm fine. Let me up?" Kurt's eyes were halfway closed and halfway open.

"No Kurt. Uh, Jeff! Hunter!" Blaine yelled, turning his head towards the two boys that were already running over.

"Lemme up." Kurt said, his voice cracking at the end. He struggled to get out of Blaine's death grip but every time he moved, the grip got harder.

"Kurt, your arm. It's broken." Blaine told him trying to stop the bleeding with his hand. Kurt had tears streaking down his face from the pain making Blaine's eyes sting. Jeff made his way over by now, Hunter gone to get Nick.

"What happened?" Jeff said, sliding on his knees.

"I dont know.. He.. He sat on the bench.. It broke. I told you guys we needed a new bench. Fuck! He's.. He's bleeding a lot.. Where the fuck is Nick?" Blaine had sweat beading down his face. Kurt was no longer conscience, already loosing a ton of blood. "Fuck it." Blaine began to Pick Kurt up but out of no where Kurt yelled out in pain. Blaine nearly dropped him, falling back on his knees.

"Blaine.. His arm is wedged between two boards." Jeff said lifting Kurt's head up.

"Jesus.. Get it then!"

"Blaine.. What's going on? I.. I can't see.." Blaine's face went pale. He was pretty sure he was just hearing things because Jeff was already lifting Kurt in his arms.

"Let's go." Jeff said. He half jogged half walked.

"Blaine. Hold me." Kurt whispered. And when Blaine took kurt out of Jeff's arms, he gave him an odd look. "Blaine.. What's happening? Why is it dark? Is it night time?" Blaine's face was streaked with tears.

"Yeah.." He said, walking faster than Jeff. "Yeah it's night time. Just trust me okay? Everything will be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't resist not uploading lol I'm in the middle of a game so yeah XD uhh warning very explicit

/:/:/:/:

It's officially been two days since Blaine has gotten word about Kurt. Apparently no one could figure out what had happen. Yes, he broke his arm, but why was he blind?

"What the hell do you mean? He's not blind!" Blaine yelled at one of the nurses. They were standing outside of a room that was holding Kurt.

"I'm sorry.. We are trying everything we can."

"You aren't trying hard enough." Blaine said hardly.

"Maybe he's cursed." The nurse said turning back around to enter the room.

"Cursed? Phfff, please. You believe in that crap? Kurt is not cursed. And he isn't blind. Now let me see him." Blaine pushed the nurse out of the way and had his hand on the door before someone called his name.

"Blaine? Blaine! Oh.. There you are." The King ran over to were Blaine was. "What's going on?" Blaine turned, looking annoyed. He rolled his eyes as Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There was an accident involving Kurt." Was all he said before trying to open the door again.

"An accident?" Sebastian said, stopping Blaine from entering. He narrowed his eyes. "You... You wouldn't have anything to do with this, now Blaine?"

Blaine's face went pale. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't like the kid." Sebastian said, with a hung of anger at the end.

"I never said that!" Blaine threw his hands up in the air. Sebastian pushed him against the door.

"You ever, and I mean ever, hurt him again, you won't hear the last of it." And he spun on his heels and storms off. Blaine wiped the sweat trailing down his face away. But, it wasn't sweat. Sweat doesn't fall from your eyes.

Blaine was crying.

"I.. I didn't hurt him." He yelled, his voice shaky.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey, I'm sorry. I guess I was jealous because... I really do-"

"I know. It's fine I forgive you. But the plan worked!" Thad grinned and leaned back in his chair. Blaine nodded and did the same. They were both in a contained room with Kurt, watching him. Kurt was asleep, one of the nurses gave him ambrosia and medicine. First Blaine was in there alone with him, but he called in for Thad so if Kurt had awoken, it wouldn't be as awkward.

"I mean.. I'm not in love with him." Blaine said rubbing his arms in the chill room. "I can't. You know I can't."

"Actually, you can. You just don't want to. You don't want to get hurt do you?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is?" Thad quirked.

"I don't want to hurt him." Blaine connected eyes with Thad, a serious look. "Cheesy as it might, I'm afraid of hurting him, so I try to stay away."

"You do hurt him with your words, Blaine. He had told me things you've said."

Blaine cautiously looked away, towards Kurt. The boys face was beautiful. Almost angelic like, Blaine was afraid it would disappear one day.

"I- he. He's from Lima." Blaine threw out.

"You know that's not the point! Love is love no matter what, Blaine. Look at The King. He's loved a guy from Columbus Castle. You know, until the guy lied that he gave him a disease." Thad smiled. "But besides the point, you can't help it if you are in love." Thad watched Blaine's face as he tried to sort it out through his head. He secretly hoped the two would come together.

"So. Let's get serious. How long do you think it will take?" Blaine's face showed a mixture between pure fear and pain.

"Honestly I don't know. How is it possible?" Thad stood up and walked over to Kurt's bedside, holding his hand tightly. "Wake up so we can talk. We need answers." Thad let go and told Blaine he'd be back in three hours, leaving him with Kurt. He then too stood up and went to grab Kurt's hand, but he stopped midway.

"I know I've been mean to you, but it's only because I don't want to hurt you." Blaine said aloud talking to Kurt sincerely. "I.. I should've been nice.. This is all my fault.. I'm the reason you can't see, for God knows how long." Blaine placed his hands over Kurt's. "Just.. Tell me something.. You like me too, right?"

After a whole minute, Blaine sighed and went to sit back in his chair. He began to cry, but not because he felt rejected. It was because he had put someone's life in danger. Someone he only knew his first and last name. He cried because Kurt didn't deserve this. The man didn't do anything to Blaine but try to be friendly.

"This is useless." He said standing up. He looked at Kurt one more time and turned to leave.

"I do."

Blaine stopped. He stopped walking, stopped moving, stopped breathing. His face was frozen between happiness and sadness. He turned quickly to see Kurt had his eyes open, pointed to the ceiling. He jumped up and grabbed Kurt's hand in his, lifting it and giving it a kiss.

"Kurt! Kurt I'm so glad you are up.. I'm.. You? You aren't angry with me?" He watched as Kurt's eyes moved up and down and then looked into his eyes, but was pretty sure he couldn't see him.

"Why would I be angry at you? You didn't cause this!" Kurt sat up and he closed his eyes. "I do." He said.

"You do... What?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt's hand tighter.

"I like you too." Kurt grinned a wide grin. Blaine smiled too, grabbing Kurt's cheeks and bringing them to his face, stopping before there lips met.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Kurt moved forward so that his lips pressed onto Blaine's, gently. Blaine was still for a second, not believing this was happening. Then he got into rhythm with Kurt's kiss. Blaine placed one hand from Kurt's face down to rest on Kurt's leg. Kurt reached up and what he thought was Blaine's curls was his ear and he pulled it hard.

"Ow!" Blaine jumped back, caressing his ear.

"Oh Blaine! I'm so sorry." Kurt's face was full of fear.

"No.. No.. It's fine." It was quiet after that. Until Kurt told him.

"I guess I hit my head. That's why I can't see, and they don't know how long.." Kurt felt tears come down his face. "How do my eyes look Blaine?" Kurt looked in his general direction, but not directly at him.

"Oh Kurt.. Your eyes are as perfect as ever." Blaine reached to dry Kurt's tears. "You can get through this. We can."

"You care for me." Kurt said, though it sounded like more or a question than a statement. "You want me to get better?"

Blaine took his hand bak to himself. "I know things were rough when we met. But, I just didn't want to like you. I couldn't bring myself to do so."

"But why? What did I do to you?" Kurt looked back up to the ceiling, his hand patting the bed trying to find something. Blaine noticed and slid his hand in place with Kurt's.

"It's nothing you did, Kurt. It was someone of yours." Blaine tightened his grip on his hand. "A Lima... Killed my brother and father." Blaine dropped his head, trying to ward off the tears. "It was when I was fifteen, Kurt. I'm twenty-one. Six years ago, on my birthday." Blaine gasped for air, letting Kurt's Hand go holding his own arms to himself. "Kurt- they died on my birthday! Your people killed them. They took away the only two people who ever did love me! But you know.. I guess it was just a birthday present from Lima!" Blaine laughed harshly, trying to calm himself down. "I have to go now." Blaine stood up and ran out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt laid there in the silence, opening and closing his eyes. He saw nothing but darkness, but heard a colorful story. He knew what Blaine was feeling. Someone from Columbus had killed his first mother, raiding the castle at night. She had been up, writing to her parents in town when she was found dead. Kurt was only two at the age, but he knew that that was his mother, and she was know longer here.

Kurt turned his head to the direction of what he assumed was the door opening.

"Look at that arm." Someone said.

"Jeff. Be nice." Nick. Kurt grinned. "How are you doing, Kurt?" Nick said sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine I guess, though I forgot all about my arm." Kurt lifted his arm up his right arm that had a white plasters cast on it. Kurt slowly dropped it back on the bed.

"So... You can't see?" Jeff asked cautiously. Nick shot him a look.

"No, but I know it's not indefinite. All I see is darkness." Kurt sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

"You'll do fine. You're on bed rest for the rest of the night, then tomorrow we can see what you can do." Nick got up and checked Kurt's fever, and gave him some pain pills. "Heard anything from Blaine?" Nick asked. He grasped his hands together an stood off to the side next to Jeff who was staring intently at Kurt, following the movement of Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah.. He's been in here since this morning. I guess he thought I couldn't hear him when he started talking about me. It was pretty funny." Kurt gave a dry laugh.

"I don't think that was it?" Jeff finally asked. Kurt started to blush.

"I kissed him. He kissed back, but I pulled on his ear..." Kurt told them.

"Woah! See! Congrats!" Nick and Jeff screeched. Kurt nodded, absently missing the soft lips on his own.

"But I'm blind... Who loves blind people."

"It doesn't matter! Love is love. I just think the problem is that you won't be able to see that gorgeous face of his for a while." Jeff snorted. Kurt nodded and folded his arms.

"Tell me about his father, and brother?" Kurt asked softly. He felt the room tense up and he immediately regretted the question. He heard Nick and Jeff whisper something, too quiet to understand them.

"Uh, Kurt. We forgot we had to go do things around the castle." Jeff said hastily.

"I'll stop by later on tonight to see how you are doing." Nick said. Kurt's face showed betrayal.

"We aren't ignoring you.. We just think it's better to ask Blaine that." Jeff said before he and Nick left.

Kurt dropped his head.

"What did I become." He whispered. "Why does everyone leave me now. Just when I need them the most?" Kurt punched the bed and sat up. He tree his feet off the side of the bed and stood. He walked slowly, arms in front, trying to find the door. Only bumping into a few chairs and a wall he made it out of the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey Kurt, I brought you some lunch! I didn't know if you like ham or turkey so I brought both and whichever you don't want I can eat it." Blaine walked through the room flicking on the lights. "I also brought..." Blaine froze, seeing and empty bed. "Tea.. Kurt?" He placed the tray on a chair and looked around the room. He lifted the covers obviously doubting he would be there. Checked under the bed, behind a dresser, inside a small closet. Kurt was no where to be found. "Kurt? Oh... The bathroom!" He jumped over the bed and opened the bathroom door quickly.

Empty.

"God dammit.." He said. He started to panic, running out of the room and turning right down the hall. "Kurt! Kurt! Where are you?" He ran and turned a sharp left, knocking himself into someone, flipping up in the air and landed on his back.

"Oh fuck..." Blaine moaned.

"For the love of Christ, Blaine please watch where you are going. And what is with all the yelling?" Sebastian stood up off the ground wiping his clothes off.

"Ugh..." Was all Blaine said. He rolled over and turned into fetal position.

"Oh whatever..." He began to walk off, stepping over Blaine.

"Blaine?" A high pitched voice stopped the King and he turned on his heels.

Kurt was crawling on the floor towards the two men's direction. Blaine sat up rubbing his back, watching Kurt. Blaine met him half way and held him in his arms. He kissed Kurt on the side of his lips, kissing the corners.

"Kurt.. Why did you leave? I was looking everywhere for you." Blaine was holding Kurt tightly in his arms.

"I was tired of laying in that bed. And this stupid cast gets in my way!" Kurt said accepting Blaine's warm kisses. Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulders, sitting half way on his lap.

"Well... Look at this." Boomed Sebastian. Blaine tensed and turned around, quickly letting go of Kurt and stood up. "When did this happen?" He said pointing between Kurt on the floor and Blaine standing.

"This.. It.." Blaine stuttered.

"This morning, sir. We kissed... This morning." Kurt said, cautiously standing up, using Blaine's arms to golf him steady. He felt Blaine try to move away.

Kurt frowned.

"So, you like this Lima? What happened to all the fuss about him?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"I... Do like him. I knew I was going to like him, but I tried so hard not to. I fussed because of what he was, not who he was. I hate where he comes from." Blaine said, dropping his head, absently grabbing hold of Kurt's hand. "But I'll be willing to.. To work through it, and help out.." Blaine felt Kurt give his hand a squeeze and he let out a small laugh.

"Oh.. Well. Come here." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's shoulder as pulled him towards him. He wave a Hand in front of his face. He held up a number with his fingers. "What number am I holding up?"

"You know he can't see-"

"Shut up Blaine. Kurt, what number am I holding up?"

"King- I don't know.." Kurt ran a hand through his hair, staring at complete blackness.

"Dammit!" He shouted punching the wall next to him. "How'd it happen?!"

"I... I hit my head?"

"Well hit it again! I can't have a blind person here! You won't know what to do!"

"Sebastian! That's enough." Blaine stood in front of Kurt, pulling out his dagger he always kept with him in his boot. He raised it, holding the tip to Sebastian's neck. He chuckled grabbing hold of the dagger with Blaine's hand still on it. He pressed the tip of the blade in his neck, pricking his skin and drawing blood.

"Oh Blaine... You wouldn't dare hurt me now would you?" He said with a harsh laugh. "How could you hurt someone you used to love?" Blaine's eyes went wide as he looked away from Sebastian and looked towards the ground.

"You.." Kurt said, backing away.

"Oh.. You didn't tell your little boyfriend how we used to fuck every night? How you used to let me ride that big cock of yours? Hmmm.. Shame.." Sebastian pushed Blaine away, dropping the dagger stained with blood on the floor. Blaine stood there fuming. Kurt started to back away, his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Fuck. You." Blaine whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian said.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" He shouted pushing him on the wall in a choke hold. "Fuck you.." He started to cry because he couldn't handle the truth.

"Oh poor baby... I'm sorry but you already did that." Sebastian slid away and walked away. Blaine slid on the ground, holding himself. Trying to escape from the horror of the real world. He was almost gone when he forgot Kurt was still there.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Where are you?"

"Over here bab- Kurt." Kurt followed his voice and sat by Blaine.

"You can call me that if you want."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked looking up to Kurt. He nonchalantly wiped Kurt's tears off his face. He knew that he hurt him.

"No. Baby. I don't mind if you call me baby."

"Oh..." Blaine said before laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. They were quiet for a while until Kurt's curiosity won over.

"Was... Was what he said true Blaine?" Kurt felt Blaine take a deep breath.

"...yeah..."

"You.. Lost it to him?"

"Yes."

"When?" Kurt asked.

"When I was seven..." Blaine said quietly as his voice cracked. Kurt gasped turning to the direction Blaine was. He grabbed for Blaine's hands.

"Seven? How... I don't understand?"

"He raped me when I was a kid. He was eighteen at the time.." Blaine sniffled and held Kurt's hands tighter. "Yeah... I- I couldn't tell anyone or he'd do it more.. But he did it anyways."

"Blaine... You don't have to-" Kurt tried.

"No, i do. It's my story, you need to know me if we are going to be together." Blaine looked up to the beautiful face of Kurt. "I guess I'll tell you the story... Um. It was when my father and brother were always out of town, fighting for our lives. Sebastian wasn't the King at the time."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**"Blaine! I need your help, okay?" Sebastian asked. The little seven year old jumped off the bench and ran towards the court.**_

_**"Yes Sebastian?" He asked, pulling his shorts up.**_

_**"I need you to help me strike down these Lima dummies!" He said holding his sword up, pointing at the practice dummies in front of him. **_

_**Blaine gasped. "Oh no! How'd they get in?" He reached down for a smaller sword, holding it in his hands.**_

_**"I dont know, but we have to get rid of them, okay?" Blaine nodded and went to strike at one, making a cut in it's right shoulder. Sebastian shook his head an made a noise of disappointment. Blaine turned to look at the older boy, instantly frowning. "Blaine, your form is all wrong. Do I need to show you again?" Blaine remembered the last time Sebastian had "helped him and shook his head.**_

_**"No... I'm sorry, I'll do better. I promise!" Blaine stood like he was taught, his legs spread apart, his right one behind his left. He held his sword down below his stomach slicing up at the dummy. Sebastian still disapproved.**_

_**"Blaine look." Sebastian did the stance himself and sliced up at a different dummy, cleaning half of it's head off. "You aren't strong enough!"**_

_**"I'm sorry." Blaine said, dropping the sword. Sebastian motioned Blaine to come here, grabbing him in a hug.**_

_**"It's alright... How about we get you cleaned up?" Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him to a little shower area behind the castle the two always used.**_

_**"Sebastian... I... I don't need to clean up. I did last night."**_

_**"No, you do need to. You're dirty!" Starting the bath, Sebastian removed Blaine's clothing's and placed him in the tub. He let the water run as he left the area and found some soap and a wash rag. When he came back Blaine was sitting in the corner of the bath, his legs close up on his body. Sebastian got on one knee and dipped the rag and soap in the water, making small bubbles. **_

_**"Woah.." Blaine said, mesmerized by the bubbles. Sebastian smiled.**_

_**"Come here Blaine." He pulled him by the arm and washed his chest and face real good. "You know, I think you need to get a hair cut soon?" He said.**_

_**"No.. I like my curls!" Blaine said with a laugh. He relaxed as Sebastian finished. Blaine gasped slightly, pointing towards Sebastian's legs. "What's that?" Sebastian looked down and smirked, standing up.**_

_**"Oh... Um. It's a magic wand Blaine! It pleases people and my self."**_

_**"Woah... Do I have one?" Blaine stood up and looked down.**_

_**"Of course, all boys do. Now... Sit back down." Sebastian took his shirt off and Blaine remembered. "Blaine... Relax okay? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take care of you. Do you trust me?"**_

_**"Yeah... Are you going to do some magic?" Blaine looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Blaine hated the answer. **_

ALRIGHT. I KNOW THAT WAS INAPPROPRIATE OKAY? IM SORRY BUT THAT WAS BLAINES SIDE OF THE STORY! DONT HATE ME...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-


	6. Chapter 6

SHORT CHAPTER

* * *

Blaine was holding Kurt's head in his arms as he slept when Nick and Jeff walked in with a bowl of beef stew and bread. Blaine smiled at the two, placing Kurt's head back on a pillow. He was shirtless, and had taken his shoes and socks off.

"Well damn... This relationship is getting pretty serious I should say! Already fucking huh?" Jeff said. "Nick and I didn't start having sex till our first month!"

"Jeffrey!" Nick groaned. "He doesn't need to know our business." Blaine laughed reaching for a slice of bread.

"That's hot, guys." Blaine said sitting back on the bed with Kurt. Kurt absently curled Into his side. "And no, I'm not fucking him..."Blaine stoked Kurt's cheek.

"Damn... Nick let's hurry and get back to the room, if you know what I mean." Jeff set the bowl down and tugged on Nick's jacket.

"Jeff contain your horny self. Remember we told Kurt we would be here?"

"It's fine guys, go have some fun.

Come back when you two are finished." Blaine laughed at them.

"No it's fine, we have all night anyways." Nick said nudging Jeff to sit down. Kurt stirred in his sleep, turning his bak against the boys. Blaine shrugged and got off the bed and went to stare out the window. Lightning flashed in the distance causing Jeff to squirm. "Oh such a big baby." Nick mocked. Jeff stuck out his tongue in a kid like way.

"So... Blaine... How was that kiss?" Jeff asked.

"Perfect."

"I like how your whole attitude change once he kissed you. I thought you'd still hate him." Nick said walking over to the window with Blaine.

"Nick... I dont know what to do... I'm in love." Blaine said with so much emotion Nick thought he was going to cry. "I don't want to screw up and, and lose him."

"Come on... You two are connected. I know there were some tough patches in the beginning, but you sewed in together." Blaine sighed, turning towards Nick and did a half smile.

"I... Think things are moving just a tad but too fast though. We act like we are married already and it's our first day." Nick nodded, understanding.

"Take him on a date! Out into town, he'll love it."

"I dont know.. Last time I tried to take him to town I hit him on accident..." Blaine and Nick looked to the bed and found a snoring Jeff sleeping beside Kurt, his arms wrapped around his own body. "How'd you two go? I mean, I know how you met, but... Your first date?"

Nick pondered on the past before he laughed. "Jeff took me to the lake. It was really nice until it started storming, so we stayed in this barn that was about half a mile away. When we made it we were drenched in rain and our food was soggy so we couldn't eat, which he hated. So we stayed there for a full day, but at least we got to know each other better! It was the best day of my life..." Nick smiled at Blaine who was listening very hard. "We sometimes go there, I think you should take Kurt there! It'll be special."

"Hmmm... Only if it's okay with you guys." Blaine said tapping his index finger on his lips.

"Totally." Nick smiled. Jeff started snoring louder and the two boys laughed. "Let me get this sleepy head back to the room. Come by in the morning so I can make your guys' lunch!" And with that Nick had an half asleep Jeff in his arms and they both left.


	7. Chapter 7

FF HASNT BEEN WORKING ON MY PHONE... I still love you if you hate me.

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me. It means a lot." Blaine said, walking next to Kurt, their arms occasionally touching.

"No problem! Um... Where are we going?" Kurt snorted.

"I'm taking you out... If... If that's okay?" Blaine looked over at Kurt. He grabbed him by the arm, steering him in the proper direction. Kurt smiled.

"Of course, it's fine Blaine. But why did you bring your sword?" Kurt made a confused face.

"I.. Didn't." Blaine lied.

"Oh Blaine, just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't hear! You don't need to lie to me." Kurt laughed a little so Blaine knew he wasn't really mad.

"I brought it for protection... Just in case there is some funny business." Kurt hummed softly.

"Oh Blaine... I hope where you are taking me looks average and not beautiful... With me not seeing and all." It was silent for a few seconds. Blaine made a face and looked away from Kurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but disregarded it. But then he asked anyways.

"Kurt... How are you taking things so lightly? We killed your castle... We captured you. And now you can't see? Why aren't you freaking out?" Blaine grasped Kurt's arm, pulling him out of the way as a horse trotted by with a messenger boy on board.

"Well, good question." Kurt said, closing his eyes. "I guess I believe this is all happening for a reason. Don't you think so? I mean, I've gotten stronger since I've been here. I wouldn't have been able to step up to you or anyone if I hadn't been in anger. I met you... That's a great thing about all this. And it only took me to go blind to make you like me."

"Now Kurt you know that's not true! I liked you way before this happened!" Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself. He groaned and let go of Kurt's arm.

"I knew it. Nick and Jeff and everyone said it, and now it's true!" Kurt said with a laugh. "But.. You seem ashamed sometimes?"

"I already told you why.."

"Just because someone from my castle killed family members of yours doesn't mean you need to hate us or me. You think I hated Columbus because they killed my mom? Or you guys for killing my parents?" Kurt paused and waited for Blaine to answer.

"No.. But-"

"But it all happens for a reason! You jut have to learn to let go and forget, even if it's really hard to. Stop holding grudges." Kurt finished off crossing his arms. Blaine sighed and then reached for Kurt's hand, giving it a small squeeze before interlocking their fingers together.

"You're right. You're always right."


End file.
